Playing for Someone Else
by Umi Pryde
Summary: A story of Albert and Eugenie told in three parts. 1st - during the series, 2nd -during the 5 yr. later ending, and the 3rd is set sometime in the future not too far after.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim rights to _Gankutsuou: Count of Monte Cristo_, I make no profit, this was written just for fun.

After watching the entire series, I was left only wanting more of Albert and Eugenie. I liked the ending, but still, we see Valentine get her happy ending, why can't we see Eugenie's and Albert's? So this fic is dedicated to them and their love story, in three parts.

* * *

**Playing for Someone Else**

Part 1

He was glad she hadn't noticed him enter her room, he didn't want to disturb her. Standing by the doorway silent he listened to her play. Her face was full of focus as she filled the room with elegant sound. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful that he'd ever heard.

When she finished playing he startled her as he gave her an applause.  
Suddenly his thoughts of not having any feelings of love for her became more uncertain. He wondered if she felt the same way.  
She said she would have played for him if she had known he had been there. She said she always played better when playing for someone else.

Did that mean she would play for anyone, not just him? He found he didn't like that thought much but said nothing to her about it.

Part 2

He just finished speaking to Franz when he heard the familiar song. He turned towards the church and began running away from his friend's grave. He knew it that song meant Eugenie was there. After five years, he knew it was her. He had been following her career and had even managed to go to a few of her concerts, but he hadn't had a chance to meet her. He tripped a few times as he ran. He was distracted by the thought of seeing her again. Of getting the chance to finally ask if she still only played for him. If she said yes, he knew exactly how the day would end, he was already prepared, in case they had met and she was still in love with him as much as the day he held her in his arms at the airport. He needed to know if she was playing the song for him. He opened the doors and called her name. She looked up from the piano and her fingers froze over the keys.  
"Albert," she whispered tentively as if she was trying to determine if she was dreaming. He wasted no time, he ran towards, his steps echoing through the empty building.  
He stopped just beside the piano.  
"It's been a long time Eugenie," he smiled, looking at her with all the love and admiration he felt inside. She was more radiant than he remembered.  
She stood and ran into his arms. "Albert!" She cried in arms.

They left the churchyard together, heading towards the cafe where they would meet up with all their old friends, hand in hand. A ring diamond ring sparkling on her finger.

Part 3

She hadn't noticed him walk into the room, however, he didn't feel the least bit insulted. He always enjoyed watching her play like this. Her arms, hands, fingers moved so elegantly across the white and black keys of her grand piano forte. He leaned back against the door slightly, a smile growing along his face. It was her face that captured his attention. That passionate look as she poured out her heart and soul with each passing note.

She was so close to him; him standing at the door, her sitting in the middle of the room, and yet he knew she was far away - out of reach in her own world. A world she had shared with him as much as she could with anyone beyond herself. Something he felt most fortunate for.

She finished the song, pulling her arms break from the keys. He began his applause. She jumped slightly raising her head in his direction. He had startled her. He gave her a very warm look, his smile coming ever so close to a smirk.

"Albert," she spoke up, her eyes wide, "you startled me."  
He bowed his head her way, causing her to blush and turn away. He walked forward towards her.  
"I'm sorry Eugenie," he apologized, "I just didn't wish to interrupt your concentration. Such a happy sounding song you played just now."  
She gave him a smile now, he came up to her and met her lips with his.

"Well of course it was silly, I always think of you when I play." she replied folding the piano cover over the keys.  
"Here I thought you might have been thinking of someone else too." he replied watching her.  
She turned back at him, "Of course not!" She looked taken-a-back by his comment. "What do you mean Albert? Don't tease me like that, you know I only play for you." she insisted, worried he was accusing her of something awful.

He gave a short laugh and joined her on the piano bench.  
"Calm down Eugenie would you," he said, his voice reminiscent of the younger man he used to be.  
"But I-" she began.  
"I only meant that I wasn't sure if I was the one you were playing for because I know you now have someone else in your life."  
She looked down.

He leaned in towards her, picking up her hands in his then pulling them up to her stomach. She lifted her head and touched hers with his closing her eyes.  
"Oh Albert," she whispered, "you're such a dork."  
They laughed softly together.  
"I guess I will have to get used to playing for someone else than just you," she giggled. "What a strange thought."  
He squeezed her hands.

"Well at least you've got plenty of months to practice."  
She lifted her hands up out of his grip and around his neck.  
"Yes." She agreed with him, staring deeply into his eyes with the same passionate look he had been observing on her face while she played.

Once again his lips met hers.


End file.
